


Strike-1

by badassgrunt



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Invasion, Alien Technology, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Explicit Language, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Sex, Space Battles, War, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassgrunt/pseuds/badassgrunt
Summary: Strike-1: Crisis Engagement Taskforce: First combined race squad, Originally used to fight the growing Jiralhanae threat, their success cemented the fact that different species can work together, and work well.The Ark, thought to be inactive, suddenly starts a countdown for activating the Halo array. Two teams are sent to investigate and disable the countdown, but encounter something they weren't expecting...





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> There's some edited canon in this story, mainly in when events in the Halo universe takes place.

"They are getting closer to the Ark."

 

"I know this."

 

"The galaxy's species will not be enough."

 

"What do you suggest?"

 

"...we must intervene."

 

"Surely, you know the risks involved in that?"

 

"Yes. But they will be limited if we do it indirectly."

 

"What do you propose?"

 

"Combining their forces with another."

 

"How?"

 

"...I have an idea."

 

"Will it work?"

 

"I will need to make preparations, but yes it will."

 

"Fine. Do it. The Opex have plagued this Universe for too long."

 

"Agreed."


	2. Strike-1 Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog: Toned down Aurora's equipment.

The Sangheili dropship hovered into the landing pad, at the HIGHCOM Facility on Earth. The passengers in the dropship disembarked. The Arbiter, along with two Sangheili guards, touched down. The two guards were fully armored, helmets equipped. Thel, on the other hand, only had his body armor on, helmet missing. Two Human guards moved towards them. They wore full face helmets, hiding their facial features.

 

One of the Human guards spoke, “Arbiter, follow me to the council.”

 

Thel ‘Vadam said nothing but nodded. The trio of Sangheili followed the duo of Humans inside the facility. The guards led them into a secure elevator. The descended down deep below the earth for a short moment before reaching the bottom.

 

The guards led the Sangheili ambassadors to the meeting room. Thel took quick stock at the room’s occupants. All of the important leaders of Humanity were present. He immediately recognized Lord Hood.

 

To his surprise, however, was the presence of a Pony. The Ponies had made contact with both Humanity and the Sangheili almost a year ago. They had quickly made an alliance with both factions, and were one of the factors that secured a relatively stable peace between the UNSC and the Swords of Sanghelios.

 

The Pony, a Unicorn, had had grey fur, and an almost pitch black mane, cut short. His eyes stood out, though, a vibrant violet, as well as his armor. Gold in color, and in the style of archaic-looking plate-mail. Arbiter, however, knew of how the Equestrian Royal Guards enchanted their armor, and could likely function just as well as modern armor.

 

The Pony walked to the Arbiter, the Sangheili leader’s guards tensing. The Pony smiled, something the Arbiter had been told was a good expression, and stuck out his hand, “Arbiter, correct? My name is Onyx Shield, head of Equestria’s military. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Thel noticed from the corner of his eye that one of the Humans rolled his eyes. Thel took the Pony’s hand and shook it, aware that it was a form of greeting that the Humans and Ponies shared, “The same to you.”

 

Onyx withdrew his hand and took a seat. Thel loped to to his seat, surprised it was modified to seat his alien form. His guards followed him, standing by the either side of his shoulders. The Humans took their seats.

 

Lord Hood spoke first, “Arbiter, I’m sure you’re aware of why we called all of you here.”

 

Thel nodded. The Jiralhanae, astonishingly, forged an alliance with the remnants of the Covenant in the hope of both crushing the UNSC and the Swords of Sanghelios. With this alliance they became a very real threat very quickly.

 

As such, this led to this meeting. Here they would brainstorm on how to deal with the newly reformed Covenant. What Thel didn’t understand was why a Pony was here. As far as he knew, the Covenant were no threat to Equestria.

 

Hood continued, “And I’m sure you’re wondering why Onyx is here with us.”

 

“Which I still disagree with,” said a Human. Another nodded in agreement, but otherwise didn’t speak out.

 

Onyx, to Thel’s moderate surprise, didn’t seem to take offense. Either the Pony was good in hiding his emotions, or he didn’t let the jab bother him, “I understand the suspicion, General Hogan, but when Princess Celestia heard the news of this new threat, she sent me to assist you as much as I can.”

 

“With all due respect,” started a woman, “We don’t need Equestria’s help. And _Princess_ ,” she almost spat that word, “Celestia has no business in meddling in our affairs.”

 

“Oh?” started Onyx in reply, “I believe you _do_ need our help.”

 

Another human scoffed, “How so? Equestria’s technology level is at _least_ a century behind the UNSC, let alone the Elites.”

 

The Sangheili bristled at the name. Arbiter spoke as calmly as he could, “We are called _Sangheili_.”

 

“I can think of a better name, _Hinge-head_!”

 

“ _ENOUGH!_ ” Everybody present jumped when Onyx yelled. He stood up, his calm expression gone and a look of disapproval on his face, “Listen to yourselves! _This_ is why you need Equestria’s help. You bicker and bicker, never getting anything done! Or worse, you end up spilling unneeded blood! Every minute you spend arguing is another minute the Covenant is using to kill you! Insults will not end this war, _cooperation_ will!”

 

“He’s right,” said Hood, “Last thing we need is fighting between us. However, I still don’t see how Equestria can solve this problem.”

 

“What you need,” started Onyx, “is someone who can bring people together.”

 

“We don’t need a diplomat,” started the woman, “We need a leader.”

 

“And Equestria can supply somepony who is both.”

 

“Some _pony_?” started one of the Humans, “You’re not seriously suggesting-”

 

“I am,” interrupted Onyx. He looked at the woman dead in the eye, “One Pony who Admiral Osman is sure to know of?”

 

Osman raised an eyebrow, “I’m afraid I don’t.”

 

Onyx crossed his arms, “ _Avenging Light_ ring any bells?”

 

A few seconds passed before Osman’s face darkened, “How do you know about that?”

 

Thel spoke, “ _Avenging Light_? The Corvette of ours that went missing a few months back?”

 

Hood looked at Osman expectantly, “Osman, do you have something to tell?”

 

Onyx spoke for her, much to her distress, “ _Avenging Light_ was a Swords of Sanghelios Corvette set on patrol on the Swords’ border of controled space. However, the Shipmaster Grit 'Tesov was secretly sharing the ideals of the Covenant Remnant ‘Didact’s Hand’. They were to travel to Earth and infiltrate key locations on this planet. They were planning to set off bombs, severely weakening the UNSC.”

 

All eyes snapped to the Arbiter, who spoke, “I was not aware of Grit 'Tesov’s plan-”

 

“Bullshit!” yelled a Human.

 

“ _I’m. Not. Done._ ” said Onyx forcefully, “This plan was thwarted by as single _Pony_ , who infiltrated the ship and killed Grit 'Tesov. A Sangheili helped her, but it was her that ultimately killed Grit.”

 

“...why was a Pony there in the first place?” asked Hood.

 

Onyx hesitated, “While she refused to say _how_ she came to this universe, she admitted that her daughter was here. Coincidentally, that filly was captured by Grit 'Tesov’s forces, so she had apt reason to invade the ship.”

 

“Nothing more determined than a mother looking for her child,” said a human who had otherwise been quiet.

 

“Indeed,” said Onyx, “In addition to killing Grit, the mare killed any alien that crossed her path on her way to where the filly was located, doing the same to the bridge.”

 

“You said a Sangheili helped her?” said Thel, “Do you know who it was?”

 

“A Sangheili by the name ‘Jaze ‘Zudomai’.”

 

One of Arbiter’s guards spoke, “I know him. He went missing. We all assumed he disappeared along with the _Avenging Light_. Is he still alive?”

 

“Yes,” said Onyx, “He is currently residing in Ponyville, and has expressed no intent on leaving anytime soon.”

 

The Sangheili looked at each other before Hood spoke, “Who is this mare?”

 

“Her name is Aurora Tale.”

 

“She did this without any equipment?” asked the quiet man.

 

“No. She was supplied by a source she declined to name.”

 

“I find all this hard to believe,” said Hogan.

 

“It’s true,” said Osman quietly, “We have multiple eye witnesses, survivors of her...rage. They say she wore armor able to directly withstand a Beam Rifle shot. Her rifle could break a Sangheili's shields in a few shots.”

 

As the others, excluding Onyx, raised their eyebrows, Osman continued, “They also say she used just used her fists at times, literally just punching them to death.”

 

“She also showed the ability to sway an Sangheili to aid her,” said Onyx.

 

“So,” started Hood, “We are going to recruit her to lead this squad?”  

 

“That is what I suggest, yes,” said Onyx.

 

“But she’s still a civilian-” started Hogan.

 

“A civilian that killed a Shipmaster. Even an ODST would be hard-pressed to achieve that,” said a Human.

 

“Would she even want to lead a squad?” asked Hood.

 

Onyx replied, “There’s only one way to find out…”


	3. Gearing Strike-1 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, sex. Also this is for fun so I'm not fretting over quality too much.

_ Plip! _

 

Aurora quickly withdrew her hands from the beaker she was working on. The solution inside changed color. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the color Aurora wanted. That meant she failed making the potion correctly. Again.

 

She moved forward again to retry when a voice startled her from behind, “Aurora.”

 

Aurora jumped, holding onto the vial tightly, “Gah,  _ fuck _ !”

 

Aurora turned around to see Jaze ‘Zudomai standing at the doorway to her lab. The Sangheili wore traditional Sangheili-looking clothes, though it was Rarity who had made it, “Jesus, Jaze! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

 

Jaze looked regretful, “I am sorry. But somebody is at the door. Humans.”

 

Aurora blinked, “Humans? In Ponyville? Do you know why?”

 

“No,” Jaze said, shaking his head, “though they are asking for you.”

 

Aurora got more confused. Why was the UNSC asking for her? “Do you know why?”

 

Jaze shook his head again, “They would not say, only that it is urgent.”

 

Aurora put the vial aside and followed Jaze out of the laboratory. She saw Rose Scribble staring in the direction of the door, ears swiveling to follow their movement. Aurora paused for just a moment to recall when she first met Rose.

 

Aurora had ventured into the Everfree forest to look for supplies for her potions. She had gone around a half-mile in the forest when she heard crying. Aurora, luckily, investigated and found the little blind filly all alone. She was naked, lying in a clearing. She said she had no idea how she got here from the orphanage in Manehatten.

 

Ever since then, Aurora had taken the pale-purple filly and took on the role of mother. Aurora shook herself, and returned her attention to Jaze.

 

Jaze ‘Zudomai. The only Sangheili in Equestria, and her husband. And she was glad she was with him. Day by day, he became more relaxed, more approachable. She even managed to get him to laugh a few times, which she called a success.

 

The two reached the door and opened it. Sure enough, two Humans stood there. A male and a female. The female had brown hair and blue eyes, while the male had blond hair and green eyes. The woman was more tanish than the man, but not enough to warrant not being classified as caucasian. She carried a data pad.

 

“Uh, hello? Can I help you?” asked Aurora.

 

The woman had a stern look on her face, “Are you Aurora Tale?”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

The male, who had been eying Jaze warily, looked to her, “May we come in?”

 

“She doesn’t get to choose, Tom,” said the woman, “We need to talk to her... _ privately _ ,” she said, giving Jaze a glare.

 

Jaze would have taken offense at that a few years back, but one thing Aurora had taught him was that he should view their side as much as possible.  _ Maybe she fought in the war. Or knew someone who did. _

 

“I’m only letting you two in if you tell me who you are,” said Aurora, crossing her arms.

 

“You don’t get the priv-” the woman started, but the man interrupted.

 

“I’m Tom, she’s Stella. We’re from ONI.”

 

Aurora’s eyes widened. What did  _ ONI _ want with her? She took a moment to recover and stepped aside, “Thank you for telling me. You can come in now. Jaze? Why don’t you take Rose out to the park?”

 

Jaze viewed this as a bad idea, but knew full well Aurora could handle herself. He reluctantly nodded, “Okay.”

 

As Jaze led Rose out the back door, Stella eyed him, “I see you got the Elite on a tight leash.”

 

Aurora straightened up, “I’d  _ advise  _ you call him a Sangheili. They don’t like it when others call them that. And he isn’t on a leash.”

 

Stella rolled her eyes and took a seat along with Tom at the table. Tom cleared his throat after Aurora took a seat as well, “You must be wondering why we’re here.”

 

“Yeah, I am,” Aurora had a suspicious look in her eyes.

 

“You’ve been recruited to lead a task-force,” said Stella.

 

Aurora blinked, “Come again?”

 

“The UNSC, the Sword of Sanghelios, and Equestria have both agreed to assemble a mixed-race task-force,” said Tom, “You’ve been chosen to lead it.”

 

Aurora’s eyebrows furrowed, “Okay, but why  _ me _ ?”

 

“You’ve shown the ability to get other races to cooperate with each other, as well as showing that you’re apt in combat,” he replied.

 

Aurora sat there thinking. She spoke after a minute, “Why are they assembling this task-force in the first place?”

 

“The Covenant remnants have joined forces with the Brutes,” said Stella, “They are also displaying hit-and-run tactics that make combating them difficult. We need a squad to do the same.”

 

“Don’t you have anybody else to do this? Like Spartans or something?”

 

“All the other Spartans are currently busy,” said Tom.

 

Aurora sighed and quieted down to think again. After another minute, she started back up, “I’ll do it, but I have a few conditions first.”

 

Stella’s eyes narrowed, “You don’t get to make the decisions.”

 

“What she  _ meant _ to say,” started Tom, “was that we’ll take them into consideration.”

 

“It  _ is _ my squad, right? Don’t I get say in what I want for it?”

 

“Like I said, we’ll consider it.”

 

Aurora crossed her arms, “That isn’t good enough. I don’t know if you noticed, but I’ve got a family here. I’d need some actual incentive to leave them for who knows how long. Either you fulfill my requests, or I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Stella growled, “And who’s stopping us from just forcing you to come along?”

 

“Well, let’s see,” said Aurora before starting to count on her fingers, “There’s Princess Celestia and Luna, who literally move celestial objects as their jobs. Then there’s Twilight Sparkle, the third most powerful magic user in the country. She also happens to be a friend  _ and _ lives close by. Then there are  _ Twilight’s _ friends, who are also some of mine. One can break the sound barrier with just her wings, another harvested half her farm within four days. Another can more or less control animals. One works with sharp objects on a daily basis. I’m pretty sure the last one is an Eldritch Abomination of somekind. They themselves are national heroes. Then there’s my personal friends, the Royal Guard, the Crystal Empire will probably assist as well. Oh, Discord, a  _ god _ of chaos will probably join. Also, Jaze would go to the ends of the galaxy to find me.”

 

Aurora learned in looking Stella dead in the eyes, “All in all, if you capture me, you’d be starting a war with Equestria and her allies. Do you  _ really  _ want to be responsible to cause  _ another _ war with aliens?”

 

Stella gritted her teeth in anger before Tom spoke up, “Fine. We’ll grant you your requests.”

 

Stella glared at him now, “Tom?! Are you serious?!”

 

“It’d be easier for everybody to just let her have her requests. At least, within reason…” he trailed off, looking at Aurora.

 

Aurora waved her hand, “I’m not gonna request any secrets or ludicrous demands. I just want to be in charge of the customization and be able to choose who I want in my squad.”

 

Tom blinked, “That’s...actually fine. I don’t see a problem with it.”

 

Stella just grumbled. Tom stood up, “Are you going to send us a list, or tell us right off the bat?”

 

“Right off the bat, I wanna name the squad Strike-1. I’ll send other details later. It’d take too long to say all of it,” Aurora said, standing up as well, “You’ll hear from Celestia soon; I’m sending it through her.”

 

Tom nodded and all but dragged Stella out of Aurora’s house. Once she shut the front door, she sighed, “Hoo boy.”

 

~~~

 

Jaze returned shortly. He noticed Aurora was not present in the living room or kitchen. The main part of the house was split up into three parts, the kitchen at the east, dining table in the center, and the living room at the west. A hallway led out of the dining section, splitting up into four doorways, two on each side. The first two doors were the alchemy lab and the bathroom. The last two were their bedrooms, Aurora and Jaze sleeping together.

 

After making sure Rose would be okay by herself, he checked the alchemy lab. It too was empty, and the bathroom’s door was open meaning that it wasn’t occupied. He opened his and Aurora’s room.

 

Aurora was inside at her computer. She wasn’t playing a game like she usually did, instead tapping on the keyboard.

 

“Aurora?”

 

Aurora yelped as she jumped in her seat. She turned her torso to him, “F-fuck...How can something  _ seven feet tall _ sneak up on someone?!”

 

Jaze clicked his mandibles in a shrug-meaning gesture, “I am not that big.”

 

“You’re kidding.”

 

Jaze hesitated, trying to recall what ‘kidding’ meant. Aurora noticed this, “Joking?” she suggested.

 

“Ah. No. I am not ‘kidding’. I am small for a Sangheili. Only...uh...seven and one unit tall.”

 

“Seven feet and one inch, you mean?”

 

“Yes. That. I am small. Thus I am quiet.”

 

Aurora smiled, “I can see that.”

 

“Aurora….what did the Humans want?”

 

Aurora pursed her lips, trying to think for a bit, “I...was asked to lead a squad.”

 

“A  _ squad _ ?”

 

“Yeah...apparently the Jiralhanae are becoming a big problem. Seems like they think I can do something about it.”

 

“I do not doubt that,” said Jaze.

 

Aurora blinked and tilted her head, “What do you mean?”

 

“I’ve seen the way you fight. You are a...talented warrior.”

 

Aurora blushed, “W-well, I did have somebody to help me…”

 

“I barely did anything. You saved my life more than once,” Jaze bowed his head, “For that, I am grateful.”

 

Aurora got up from the chair and walked up to him. She leaned in, and Jaze caught on what she wanted to do. He bowed his head as she kissed his forehead. She put a hand on the side of his head, “You don’t have to thank me. I’m just glad I met you.”

 

She kissed him again, causing Jaze’s mandibles to shiver. Aurora had found out that was the Sangheili equivalent to blushing, “And I am glad I came with you.”

 

Aurora hugged him. As Jaze did the same, he spoke, “Shall I go with you?”

 

Aurora didn’t speak right away, “...no. Someone has to watch Rose.”

 

“Are you sure-”

 

“I’ll be fine, Jaze. I’ll do what they want and come back home.”

 

“Promise?”

 

Aurora pulled away and looked into his eyes, “I promise I’ll come back.”

 

Jaze let out a small sigh, “When are you leaving?”

 

“Dunno. Gotta send ONI a few things.”

 

“Is that what you were doing on the computer?”

 

“Yeah. Almost done, too. Just a few more minutes,” she said before stroking his chest, “Buuut...that can wait~”

 

Aurora pulled away and went to the bedroom door. She poked her head out to see if Rose was okay. Finding that she was, Aurora closed the door and turned to look at him with lidded eyes. She walked slowly to him, taking off her shirt. Jaze did the same, eyes lingering on her breasts.

 

She reached him and embraced him. Her arms trailed to his hips and undid the rope-like belt. Jaze, on the other hand, reached around and clumsily undid her bra. 

 

Aurora withdrew and slipped out fully of her bra, her larger-than-average breasts standing out in the open. Jaze reached and grabbed one, kneading it gently. Aurora hummed in delight as she finished pulling Jaze’s pants down.

 

Aurora pulled away, “Hang on...I wanna try something new.”

 

Jaze looked at her curiously, “Such as?”

 

Aurora smirked, “How does a tit-fuck sound like?”

 

“I...a what now?”

 

“Just sit down on the bed. I’ll do the rest.”

 

Jaze hesitated only for a moment before taking a seat. Aurora stripped out of her pants and knelt in front of him. Jaze’s erection, as long as her arm from the elbow down, stood up. It was a reddish color. It was slightly wet from being inside his genital slit, something Aurora found she absolutely  _ loved _ . The only thing Aurora found disappointing about Sangheili anatomy was that they didn’t have external testicles.

 

She grabbed each breast in one hand and leaned forward. She wrapped Jaze’s cock between them. She slowly moved them up and down, enjoying the feeling of his hardness against her.

 

Jaze apparently enjoyed it as well, grunting in surprise and pleasure, “Ah...that feels different.”

 

“ _ This _ is a tit-fuck. Or tit-job. Or boob-job. It has different names for it, but they all mean the same,” she said before giving the tip of his dick a quick lick.

 

Jaze closed his eyes and gave a content sigh. Aurora continued the slow pace for a few more moments before upping her speed. Her soft fur caressed his cock in ways Jaze never felt before.

 

That pleasure doubled when Aurora took the tip in her mouth and began to prod and lick it with her tongue. Aurora increased her speed, lapping up the slightly sour pre coming from the tip.

 

She bent her head down, taking more of Jaze’s penis into her mouth. She then tried to give him a blowjob as best she could in the awkward position.

 

Jaze opened his eyes again as he moved his leg. He positioned it between Aurora’s legs, gently rubbing one of his toes against her vulva. Aurora grunted and blushed heavily, starting to gyrate her hips against his foot.

 

Sangheili had better stamina than Humans or Ponies. Aurora usually came twice before he orgasmed during intercourse. Aurora, however, was determined to make him cum from the tit-fuck.

 

Aurora, however, was starting to ache in places after a while. Sangheili stamina was both a blessing and a curse. Her jaw grew sore, and she developed a cramp in the back of her neck due to leading down.

 

Eventually, she couldn’t take any more and withdrew. She gently pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him, “Hah...sorry. Got real sore…”

 

“I-It’s fine,” Jaze said as he touched Aurora’s breasts again. She lifted her hips up and grinned down at him.

 

Using a hand to steady herself, she used the other to place Jaze’s tip at the entrance of her womanhood. Slowly, she pushed herself down, starting to take his length inside her. Aurora’s inner walls instinctively clenched down on the phallus inside her, causing Jaze to let out a grunt.

 

“H-Hah...thanks...for letting me be on top this t-time…” Aurora said as she slid more and more of the reptilian cock inside her. Jaze had told her that it was taboo for a female to be on top, and it took until their wedding for her to convince him to switch positions.

 

Jaze didn’t answer, just giving another grunt. The hand that wasn’t fondling her breast slid down her side and over her hip. Finally, Aurora had managed to fit the foot and a half dick inside her, shuddering as the tip entered her womb. 

 

Jaze relished the feeling of Aurora’s warmth before she started to move up and down. Jaze’s “fingering” had already brought Aurora close, and each thrust of her hips brought her closer. She let out a lewd moan as Jaze grabbed her rear.

 

“J-Jaze….are y-you  _ ah! _ C-close?”

 

“Yesss,” Jaze hissed out.

 

“M-me too! Oh god oh god ohgodohgo!”

 

Aurora’s orgasm hit her like a sack of bricks. Eyes rolling upward, her limbs shivered violently as she speared downward one last time. Jaze let out a low roar as he came inside. String after string of hot cum filled Aurora’s womb to the brim and then some. Pale-green semen oozed out of her tightly-stretched hole as her lower belly started to expand from Jaze’s output.

 

Aurora slumped forward, hugging Jaze tightly, “Ah...god, Jaze...I-I love you…”

 

Jaze hugged her back, putting his head in her shoulder. Breathing in her scent, he spoke, “I love you too, Aurora.” 

 

~~~

 

Serin Osman frowned as she looked over Aurora’s requests. Princess Celestia had sent over the report, and said they’d have Equestria’s full support. 

 

_ An ODST and a Spartan? A  _ female _ Elite? A hybrid ship? _ Osman shook her head. While it was possible to fulfill Aurora’s requests, she would rather not.

 

She looked at the form again.  _ Covenant slipspace drive...UNSC armor and structure...Equestrian technology. Plus a design for a specific dropship.  _

 

Aurora and the Princess both suggested that they manufactured the ship in Equestria, meaning Osman had to send some personel over.

 

Osman sighed and set to work. 


	4. Gearing Strike 1 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of Strike-1's characters are introduced in this chapter.

_ Thump! Thump thwap thump thump! _

 

Jay Pearce punched the punching bag in rapid strikes. He was with his other Spartans in the gym on a UNSC controlled world. Jay was glad he joined the Spartan program. Not only was he faster and stronger than he could ever hope for, he was gifted some of the most advanced armor the UNSC could make.

 

Jay was in his fatigues, brown hair cut to regulation. His green eyes narrowed at the punching bag as he readied himself for another wave of strikes.

 

“Jay Pearce?” 

 

Jay turned around. A man in a government issued getup stood before him. The man looked bored to tears. 

 

“Yeah, that’s me,” spoke Jay, eyeing the man’s ONI insignia on the suit.

 

“You’re being re-deployed. Highly classified. We cannot talk about it now.”

 

Jay blinked, “Uh-”

 

“Gear up in your MJOLNIR armor and report to the Pelican bay. Fourth Pelican.”

 

“I-”

 

The man ignored him and turned away. Jay sighed and left the gym. He quickly made his way to the armory that contained his armor. His Spartan armor was standard issue in design. The only deviance was that his armor was colored a rich blue with teal accents.

 

The engineers helped him into his armor. After checking his suit’s systems were running correctly, he left the armory. He had his helmet under his arm as pondered what was going on.  _ “Re-deployed”? _

 

He entered the Pelican bay. He walked to the fourth Pelican that were arranged in a row. To his surprise an ODST was there. The man had his helmet off too. His armor was standard issue, the only customization was the red stripe on his helmet.

 

The ODST’s hazel eyes narrowed once he noticed the Spartan approaching, “Spartan.”

 

Jay raised his eyebrow at the blond man, “...Name’s Jay. May I ask why  _ you’re _ here?”

 

“Toby. An ONI spook told me to wait here. Guessing he talked to you too…”

 

Jay nodded, “Yeah. Do you know why?”

 

“Dunno. Spook said it was really classified. Rather not poke my head in places where I could lose it.”

 

“Agreed. Do you-”

 

“Look alive,” said Toby, “ONI’s coming.”

 

Jay looked to where Toby was and saw the man striding to them. He looked at Toby, “Toby Grant,” he said as the Pelican’s fuselage opened.

 

He looked at Jay, “Jay Pearce. Enter the Pelican.”

 

The man didn’t wait for them to respond and entered the Pelican. Jay and Toby looked at each other before the ODST shrugged and followed. Jay hesitated but eventually entered the Pelican.

 

As soon as he was in, the doors closed and the engines started. The man stood at the doorway between the troop-carrier part of the Pelican and the cockpit.

 

Jay sat down with Toby following suit. The man spoke, “As I said before, you are both being re-deployed into another squad.”

 

“Wait,” started Toby as he held up a hand, “A Spartan  _ and  _ an ODST?”

 

“The squad leader requested it.”

 

“Who’s the squad leader?” said Jay.

 

“Aurora Tale.”

 

The ODST and Spartan donned confused looks. Toby spoke, “Is that like a code-name or something?”

 

“No.”

 

“The squad leader’s name is  _ Aurora Tale _ ?” said Toby, “Kinda feel sorry for him.”

 

“Her. The squad leader is a mare.”

 

“Oh...wait,  _ what?! _ ”

 

“‘Mare’?” started Jay, “Like the  _ horse _ mare?”

 

“Aurora Tale is a Pony.”

 

Silence enveloped the fuselage before Toby started to look around, “All right, where’s the hidden camera? This  _ has  _ to be a joke.”

 

“It isn’t a joke. Approximately a year ago, the UNSC made contact with another alien species. They called themselves ‘Ponies’.”

 

“What,” said Toby.

 

“The remnants of the Covenant have recently reformed themselves, presenting a real threat to the UNSC and the Swords of Sanghelios. It was agreed to make a mixed-species squad for covert operations.”

 

“Lovely,” muttered Toby.

 

“You said ‘mixed-species’,” started Jay, “Do you mean-”

 

“Two Sangheili will join this squad,” 

 

Jay sighed, “Great. Can’t  _ wait _ to meet the Elites…”

 

“It’d be best if you called them by their actual names. You’ll be transported to Sanghelios, their homeworld.”

 

~~~

 

Xor ‘Vozamai shifted in his stance. Beside him was a female Sangheili named Vexi ‘Rohan. Why they were being summoned into the Arbiter’s keep was unknown to both of them. They stood outside the Arbiter’s planning room, waiting for them to be granted entry.

 

The door opened and a Sangheili guard motioned them in. Xor entered first, Vexi following him. As soon as they were inside the room, they both bowed.

 

“Rise,” said Thel, looking over a map of Swords of Sanghelios owned space. He wore no armor, but Vexi could imagine he was no doubt armed, “You are wondering why you’re here, correct?”

 

Xor nodded, “Yes, Arbiter. And why is a female here as well?”

 

Vexi shot him a glare that he did not see. She looked back at the Arbiter who spoke, “Because she asked for a female.”

 

“‘She’?”

 

“You may be aware we made contact with another species…”

 

“I don’t know the details,” started Xor, “But I do know that we have indeed. Is it related to them?”

 

“Yes. And the Covenant. The Ponies have suggested a joining of species. Sangheili, Pony,” he looked at them both, “and Human.”

 

The two other Sangheili bristled. Vexi spoke, “And why are those...things involved?”

 

“Because Aurora Tale asked for two.”

 

“Aurora Tale?” said Xor, “Is that the name of the ‘Pony’?”

 

“Yes. And you will meet her soon. Come. Follow me to the portal.”

 

Vexi and Xor shared a look but followed Thel. He reached one end of the room, and held his hand on a certain place. It led up and the seamless wall opened up. He looked at them over his shoulder, “This is what the Humans would call ‘classified’. It’s secret is only known to a few. Am I right to trust you with this secret?”

 

“Yes, Arbiter,” both of them said.

 

Thel nodded and moved down the revealed passage. Vexi spoke after a moment, “Is there anything you can tell us about these ‘Ponies’?”

 

“Not too much, as I’ve had little interactions with them. They are inherently peaceful, they have not waged war for many years.”

 

“So they’re weak? And you want one of them to lead  _ us _ ?” said Xor with incredibility.

 

“They are not weak, make no mistake. There’s a difference between not wanting to fight, and not being able to. Their magic supports this.”

 

“Magic?” said Vexi.

 

“They are...gifted. A few of them do not fight with weapons, but with their minds.”

 

Vexi and Xor shared a look, “Have you met with this ‘Aurora Tale’?” asked Vexi.

 

“No. I only know what she looks like,” Thel said as they reached the end of the corridor they were in. He activated another scanner and the door in front of them opened. They stepped through to an excavated cavern. They came out into a control room overlooking the portal.

 

The portal was large, around ten meters tall. Its structure consisted of a platform with a ring coming from it. Inside the ring was a vortex of ethereal energy, purple in color. Vexi and Xor stared at it with wide eyes while the Arbiter turned to one of the technicians.

 

She was a Unicorn Pony donned in a lab coat. She had a pale green coat and lime green hair. Her eyes were pale blue, staring at him in interest, “Arbiter. You’re here to meet Aurora, right?”

 

Thel nodded as Xor and Vexi finally shifted their attention to the Pony. The Pony was as tall as a human woman, so the Sangheili towered over her. She didn’t seem to let that bother her, though, as she gave them a quick look over before turning back to the console she was stationed at, “She should be here any minute. We haven’t finished the ship just yet, but we’re getting there.”

 

Thel nodded and stepped out of the control room. Vexi and Xor stared at the Pony for a little moment more before following their Arbiter. The main room was filled with the sound of whirling winds and thrumming sound.

 

That sound seemed to intensify as the seconds pass before it started to glow brighter. Finally it reached a point where Vexi and Xor became worried that something was wrong. 

 

It was then something started to come through the portal. Vexi and Xor stared in wide eyes as another Pony emerged. The Pony had grey fur and violet hair. Her brown eyes locked onto the three Sangheili.

 

The Pony was clad in what Vexi and Xor guessed was armor. It consisted of a body suit that was black in color.  [ The primary chest plate was angular and silver in appearance. ](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/xcom/images/f/f2/Carapace_Armor_pose_at_base.png/revision/latest?cb=20140619182303) The other part of the chest plate was black. The greaves and boots were composed of the same silver looking metal. The pauldrons, elbow and knee guards were colored a deep purple. The outer part of the upper thighs were protected by more metal, also colored purple.

 

[ The Pony carried a helmet under her arm.  ](https://steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net/ugc/854976916435384829/FD86DD6A8AD8F04FF7001943E851FAADCEDD8A38/?interpolation=lanczos-none&output-format=jpeg&output-quality=95&fit=inside%7C637%3A358&composite-to=*,*%7C637%3A358&background-color=black) The helmet was mostly purple, the same hue as the rest of her armor. It would cover her head completely. It had a gold visor in the front with two air filters. An insignia was on both sides of the helmet.  [ A rifle of unknown make and model was slung over her back. ](https://www.models-resource.com/resources/big_icons/15/14765.png) She dragged a rolling suitcase behind her.

 

The Pony walked over to them. She stopped a few feet in front of them and bowed her head at the Arbiter, “Hello Arbiter. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

_ These Ponies certainly seem...polite... _ Vexi thought as Thel replied, “You are Aurora Tale, correct?”

 

Aurora nodded, “Yep,” she looked behind Thel at the two other Sangheili, “Are those the two soldiers you have for me?”

 

Thel nodded and stepped aside, “Yes. That one is Xor ‘Vozamai. The other is Vexi ‘Rohan.”

 

Aurora stepped to them and stuck out her free arm, “Xor, Vexi, I’m Aurora Tale, your squad leader.”

 

Vexi and Xor eyed the arm suspiciously. Thel spoke, “It is a greeting of theirs. You grab their hand and move it up and down.”

 

The two Sangheili still eyed it warily before Vexi cautiously grabbed it. Aurora gently moved it up and down, “Thanks. I know you don’t have a lot of dealings with other species’ customs.”

 

Vexi clicked her mandibles in a shrug. Aurora turned her attention to Xor. He too hesitatingly shook her hand.

 

Aurora withdrew her hand and spoke, “Alright, now that that’s out of the way, I’ll need a blood sample.”

 

The Sangheili present narrowed their eyes, “Why?” growled Xor.

 

“Blood is sacred. Why would we shed it needlessly?” said Thel, voice also menacing.

 

Aurora didn’t voice an answer, instead taking out a knife. The Sangheili readied for an attack than never came. Aurora raised the knife to her head and muttered, “This is gonna be pleasant…”

 

To the Sangheili’s shock the Pony cut across her cheek deeply. She dropped the knife, blood flowing freely. She reached to a bottle on her hip and uncorked it. She quickly down it. The blood ceased its flowing and Aurora wiped away the blood on her face.

 

To their utter amazement, the wound was gone. There was no trace of the knife’s cut other than the blood. She looked at them, “I’m an alchemist, meaning I can make potions that can heal like that. Unfortunately, it’s only tuned to Pony biology.”

 

She looked at the Arbiter, “I  _ can _ , however, make one that does the same to Sangheili and Humans. I just need-”

 

“Their blood,” said Vexi.

 

Aurora nodded, “And these potions are powerful. Hell, I was nearly disemboweled once. A few potions later, I was good as new.”

 

“How much?” said Thel, eyeing the knife on the ground.

 

“Difficult to say. I’d need to test it out. So I need a...volunteer. But! Once I figured out the right mixture, a single 3 mL vial can make about 5 potions. At least, that’s for the ones I currently have.”

 

“What do you mean ‘volunteer’?” asked Vexi.

 

“I need someone who is both willing to donate blood and inflict minor cuts on themselves.”

 

Vexi tilted her head, “Why?”

 

“”Cause the last thing you want is to find out that the potion doesn’t work when you need it to. If it makes you feel any better I’m gonna have the Humans do the same.”

 

“...I will do it,” said Vexi.

 

The two other Sangheili looked at her in surprise. Aurora smiled, “Thank you. I have all the supplies needed in my suitcase. Do you have a room where I can set it up?” she said while picking up the knife.

 

“We have prepared a room for you,” said Thel, staring at Vexi. He told her where it was and the two left. Thel looked at Xor, “What do you think?”

 

Xor had his eyes narrowed at Aurora as she walked away with Vexi, “I do not see any sign of a warrior in her. Are you sure she should be leading?”

 

“We will soon see…”

 

Meanwhile, Vexi glanced down at Aurora, “What armor is that?”

 

Aurora looked down at herself, “Oh, this? This is modeled after Carapace armor.”

 

“‘Carapace’?”

 

“It’s a hybrid of Alien alloys and mythril. Also, it’s fully enclosed, so I can survive the vacuum of space for a short while. Doesn’t have any heating, though…”

 

“These ‘alloys’...what are they made of?”

 

Aurora paused for a second before shrugging, “Dunno. This armor was a gift.” 

 

Vexi had the feeling Aurora wasn’t telling her something but decided to let it be for now, “And your weapon?”

 

Aurora grinned, suddenly speaking in an accent, “Aye, a real beaut, that one is,” her voice returned to normal as she continued, “It’s modeled after an ADVENT rifle, from a game I play sometimes. It can serve as both a rifle and a shotgun.”

 

“Shotgun?”

 

“Forgot Sangheili don’t have shotguns… Shotguns are a type of firearm that shoots small projectiles in a group.”

 

“So it’s a Human gun?”

 

Aurora chuckled, “If you mean if it shoots like a Human gun, no it’s not. It’s a magnetic rifle.”

 

“Magnetic?”

 

“Uses magnets to fire a projectile faster than a normal firearm could. The gun’s rifle mode has three firing modes: Full auto, semi-automatic, and a charged shot.”

 

“Charged shot?”

 

“You have a firing range? Somewhere I can shoot?”

 

“No. When a weapon is drawn, blood must be shed.”

 

“...well, fair warning is that Humans and Ponies don’t share that exact view. Anyway, the charged shot mode is where I’d hold down the trigger for a while and release a burst fire mode. You’ll see it, I’m sure.”

 

They reached Aurora’s room and entered. It was spartan in appearance for a lack of a better word. There was one bed, one dresser, one table with Sangheili chairs, and one other room. Vexi looked on as Aurora unpaced and set up her alchemy set. From what she could tell, there was a heat source and various containers, “It looks...primitive.”

 

“Well, since alchemy is my special talent, it doesn’t have to be super advanced.”

 

“Special talent?”

 

“All Ponies have what’s called a ‘Cutie Mark’. It shows what they’re especially good at doing, be it writing, designing clothes, or singing. When a foal- a Pony child- finds his or her special talent, a mark appears on the back of their hands. It’s considered a ‘coming of age’ sort of thing. I...was unfortunate enough to get my Cutie Mark very late in my life.”

 

As Aurora was finished talking, she step back, “Done. Alright, this is how we're gonna do this. One, I’m gonna withdraw some blood from your veins. However, I do not know where they are, so you’ll have to show me,” she said, showing the needle, tube, and vial.

 

Vexi suddenly regretted volunteering. Aurora took a step forward, and Vexi found herself taking one back. Aurora tilted her head, “Vexi...you don’t have to be afraid. It won’t hurt much. Just a prick. If it makes you feel better, I used to be scared of needles too.”

 

“I-I am not ‘scared’...I just...would rather keep my honor intact. It is...shameful to bleed out of combat.”

 

Aurora chewed her lip, thinking for a moment. She finally got an idea and spoke, “Vexi, what are your views in comradery?”

 

Vexi eyed Aurora, “Comradery?”

 

“Yeah. Would you die saving your friends lives?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Vexi...giving me your blood in this context is the farthest away from ‘dishonorable’ you can be.”

 

Vexi crossed her arms, “Oh?”

 

“If you let me take your blood, you’re help protecting your comrades in the future. You’re  _ saving _ them. They will all be in debt to you. Willingly giving your blood to help others is honorable, Vexi. The same way carrying a wounded comrade or shielding one with your body is. It’s just in a different way.”

 

Vexi stayed silent but was clearly thinking on what the Pony said. Aurora spoke again, “You wanna protect your friends, don’t you?”

 

“I...I do...fine. I’ll...I’ll do it.”

 

Aurora smiled softly, “Thank you, Vexi. You should probably take a seat.”

 

Aurora quickly drew Vexi’s blood and started making the potion. As she did so, she glanced at Vexi, “You’re also gonna have to cut yourself, unfortunately. Otherwise we won’t know if I got the right mixture set up. It doesn’t have to be big; you can make it as small as you want as long as it’s visible.”

 

Vexi nodded, watching Aurora work. As primitive as the equipment looked, Vexi had no clue what exactly Aurora was doing. Aurora appeared to be adding mixtures without any planning or forethought.

 

Aurora suddenly straightened, “Alright. Test number one is go,” she pointed to the knife next to the suitcase, “Cut yourself and we’ll see if this works.”

 

Vexi hesitated again but did as she was told. She clenched her mandibles as the wound in her palm started to bleed. Aurora gave Vexi the bottle, “Down the hatch.”

 

Vexi tilted her head back enough so she could pour the liquid down her throat. It was oddly sweet. The palm of her hand started to tingle, much like when a hand would fall asleep. It stopped and Vexi wiped away the blood. 

 

Vexi’s mandibles went slack as the wound was gone. Aurora grinned, “Test is a success. In one try, too.”

 

“What now?” Asked Vexi after recovering.

 

“Well, I sent Arbiter some armor requests, so you should probably go see him to get outfitted.”

 

Vexi stared at Aurora. It just occurred to her that she was indeed being asked to fight. Normally, female Sangheili never participated in warfare despite being trained for it. Now, not only was she being asked to fight, she was being outfitted for it too. That was practically unheard of.

 

Aurora snapped her fingers, “Uh, Vexi? You alright?”

 

Vexi blinked and shook her head to clear it, “Yes, yes...I am...alright. You are also right. I should go see the Arbiter.”

 

“Tell him I said hello.”

 

Vexi nodded and left the room, thinking over what had happened.


End file.
